<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【气宇轩扬】御冥夜，苏万，闫大夫3p by ZLAilsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812250">【气宇轩扬】御冥夜，苏万，闫大夫3p</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa'>ZLAilsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>qyxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>苏万是穿越过去的，有双龙注意避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【气宇轩扬】御冥夜，苏万，闫大夫3p</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>气宇轩扬（十五）<br/>（3p）<br/>“医仙哥哥！医仙哥哥！”<br/>一听到这个声音，殷剑就一阵头疼。<br/>自己怎么就脑子一抽非要去救那个躺在山崖底下奇怪的重伤少年，自己还差点跟着没命。<br/>谁知道这个少年被自己治好以后，就天天跟个膏药一样跟在自己后面医仙兄医仙兄地喊，听着都烦。<br/>“别叫我医仙！我不是医仙还有别跟着我！”<br/>少年嘴一撅，晃了晃额前短发眨巴着大眼睛，<br/>“你那么厉害，就是医仙啊！欸……别赶我走嘛！”<br/>哦对了，这个傻子不留长发，发尾齐耳，不着长袍，穿着像是西洋那边的短装，又不太像。<br/>他还说自己叫苏万，没有取字。<br/>怕是剪发时一起把脑子剪没了吧。</p><p>实在甩不开这个黏人的膏药，殷剑白他一眼，带着这个小尾巴走了。<br/>苏万穿着殷剑给他的衣服，不太习惯地扯着袖子，见没有再赶他走，也知道医仙哥哥不嫌弃他了，高兴地跟上去。</p><p>“你老实点，今天和我去见一个人。”<br/>殷剑一边走，一边不回头地说。<br/>苏万在旁边点头如捣蒜。<br/>“嗯嗯嗯！一定不会给医仙哥哥添麻烦的！”</p><p>殷剑叹气扶额，这厮能靠谱就有鬼了。</p><p> </p><p>说来奇怪，要见的这人莫名其妙，半夜造访，只留个纸条在门外，上书“次日酉时教外山亭见”。<br/>也不说要干什么，若是要议事，为何不在午后，若是要杀人，也不在夜黑风高时，非挑这么个黄昏。<br/>以防万一，他还是带上了几种毒药以保命。<br/>来人似乎很了解自己，对自己的住处了如指掌，连自己的真名都知道，他自己却没能捕获到关于此人的一点蛛丝马迹，只靠纸条上的署名，知道他叫御冥夜。</p><p>越想越烦，还有一刻才到酉时，苏万已经做不住了。<br/>“啊……好无聊！我想做五三……”</p><p>“什么五三！我看你是要疯了！去拔几根鲜茅根给我泡茶降降火，连根拔！”<br/>殷剑柳眉一竖，把人打发走了。<br/>一开始他还担心这个傻子会不会认错草药，后来想他总不会不认识茅草吧，也就不再想苏万，专心思考怎么对付这位“御冥夜”了。</p><p>苏万被骂得莫名其妙，一边纠结什么是仙茅，一边鼓着脸不高兴，山路上随便找了个人问。<br/>“大伯，你知道仙茅哪里有吗？”<br/>背着背篓的大伯神色奇怪地盯了他几眼，然后给他指路<br/>“那边山坡边上挺多的，叶狭长，长成一簇的就是。”<br/>“好嘞谢谢大伯。”<br/>苏万没在意大伯奇异的眼神，顺着他指的地方找过去，很快就找到了他描述的那种草，拔了几窝拿回去了。</p><p>刚到酉时，果然远远的山路上有人来，来人会武功，一身深蓝色箭袍，步履轻健，登山如平地。<br/>那人突然抬头一望，对上殷剑的视线，冲他一笑。<br/>殷剑当即气得不轻，这个苏万，换身装备来骗人了？！<br/>来的人可不就是苏万？连笑起来眼角上挑的弧度都没变，就差一句“医仙哥哥”。<br/>御冥夜一个大步跨进亭子，坐在他对面，又是一个明媚的笑。<br/>“让殷兄久等了，在下御冥夜。”<br/>殷剑一拍桌子，“好你个苏万，敢诓我？！”<br/>御冥夜莫名其妙<br/>“什么苏万？”<br/>招来了殷剑给他后脑勺上的一巴掌，<br/>“莫要再掩饰！”</p><p>御冥夜一时间也气的不轻，他夜少主从小到大没被人这么打过！还有，苏万是谁？！</p><p>“医仙哥哥！我回来了！给你把茶泡好了！”<br/>苏万正捧着一壶温热的茶跑进来，看到两人坐在亭中。</p><p>殷剑听到那句“医仙哥哥”当即就傻了。<br/>一个苏万，一个御冥夜。<br/>这两个人除了衣着和发型，长相九分相似。</p><p> </p><p>苏万还没反应过来，这一抬头看到了御冥夜，也愣在了原地。</p><p>殷剑莫名地冒火，揪着苏万的衣领子，<br/>“你们是孪生兄弟？合伙骗我？！”</p><p>“啊啊啊不是啊我不认识他啊我的兄弟只有五三……”</p><p>苏万嚎了好一阵，才让殷剑勉强相信他。<br/>御冥夜也感到有些尴尬，索性打个圆场。<br/>“呃既然是个误会，不然我们三个人先喝杯茶……”<br/>苏万赶紧斟上茶，殷剑看也不看就举着杯子一口饮尽。<br/>似乎是觉得不够又自己斟上喝了几盅，才冷静下来。</p><p>“御兄不如改日再来，我喜静。”</p><p>两句话没头没尾的，御冥夜皱眉，寻思着自己也没有多吵闹。<br/>其实殷剑自己也不知道自己在说什么，只是觉得面对着这两张脸，感觉莫名的心烦气闷。<br/>心头越想越火起，干脆一壶茶都喝完了，直接走人。<br/>苏万还傻着呢，见人走了，才匆匆忙忙追上去，心里默默诽谤着这个抄袭自己脸的家伙。<br/>御冥夜依然莫名其妙，偷偷跟着进去了。</p><p> </p><p>回去以后，殷剑就谁也不理，把自己关在了卧房里面，想着今天的两个人。<br/>到底他们俩认不认识？御冥夜找自己有什么事情？苏万又是什么人？脑子里一连串的问号往外冒，可是越想心头越是火气，他干脆把窗打开透透气。<br/>不知道是被苏万还是御冥夜气的，身上都急出了一层薄汗，晚风轻轻地吹进来……<br/>一个头突然从上面倒吊下来。<br/>“啊！！”<br/>殷剑当即被吓得跌在原地，御冥夜无奈地从房顶上下来，看着被吓倒在地上的人笑。<br/>“你……！你要死啊！？”<br/>殷剑是打死也不会承认自己被吓到了的，用怒气冲冲的眼神瞪着他。<br/>“我说了要找殷兄议事，谁知闫兄如此不领情～”<br/>御冥夜轻佻的语气让他又是一阵冒火，气得脸都红了，“有什么事不能明天说吗？”</p><p>“不能。”<br/>御冥夜挑眉。</p><p>敲门声响起，带着一串“医仙哥哥”。<br/>殷剑正在想怎么打发走这个不要脸闯寝房的人，救星就来了，御冥夜很会意地翻了出去。<br/>刚打开门，还没等人进去，一股热浪却冲得他差点晕过去。</p><p>“苏万…你！出去……！”<br/>苏万刚开门，就见到自己的医仙哥哥额上冒着虚汗赶他走。</p><p>越来越热的身体，让殷剑终于察觉到了自己的不对劲，腹内好像有一团火在烧，烤得整个人都烫起来。<br/>苏万以为自己听错了，疑惑地“啊？”了一声，然后探出手来摸他的额头。<br/>再睁眼，才发现自己已经看不清东西了，看到的画面好像都蒙在一层蒸腾的水汽里，模模糊糊地晃动着。</p><p>苏万摸了摸他的额头，感觉人烫得厉害。<br/>“医仙哥哥，你发烧了？”</p><p>少年软糯的声音振动着鼓膜，振得心里的小火苗也摇了三摇。<br/>“你……！出去！”<br/>使出全身力气，咬紧了下嘴唇，才勉强站直身子，想把苏万给推出去。<br/>谁知道脚下不稳，没有把人推出去，倒是把自己摔到了他怀里，还撞倒了放在桌上的陶瓷茶壶。<br/>“啪”，茶壶掉在地上摔了个粉碎，里面残余的茶叶沾在碎瓷片上。<br/>殷剑摔倒时晃了一眼，然后就知道，完了。<br/>鲜茅根采成了仙茅，就知道这个家伙不靠谱。</p><p>可是……<br/>仙茅是补肾活血壮阳防萎的良品。</p><p>自己刚才大口大口往里灌，难怪会觉得燥热烦闷不安。<br/>大脑还能思考，身体下一秒就落入了少年的怀里。<br/>“医仙哥哥，你怎么了？”少年伸手接住他，焦急的声音在上方传来。<br/>看上去傻乎乎的，身板倒是硬得很。<br/>身体越来越热，好像要把整个人都烧化掉，下面不可言喻的地方逐渐充血鼓胀，殷剑羞赧地后退了一点，不想让他察觉自己身体的反应。<br/>脚踩到地上的水，立刻就失去平衡向后倒，殷剑条件反射地抓住了苏万，带着人一个后仰摔了下去。<br/>苏万压在他身上，清晰地感觉到了抵在自己小腹上的一团硬涨的东西。<br/>“医仙哥哥……？”</p><p>“混账……！”<br/>咬紧了牙，从齿缝里憋出这么两个字，不知道是在骂自己的身体不争气还是在骂苏万。<br/>“出去！别碰我！”</p><p>见他上齿咬得下唇几乎出血，苏万察觉情况的不对，赶紧扶着摇摇晃晃的人起来到榻上去，但仍没有出去的意思。<br/>殷剑屈起腿，想要掩饰自己身体的反应，呼吸渐渐重起来，苏万没有出声，一时间房间里只剩下了自己粗重的喘息。</p><p>“哈啊～”<br/>动作带动衣物稍稍摩擦了一下大腿根，一时就没忍住发出甜腻的呻吟，猛地又反应过来苏万还没走，赶紧咬住下唇怒瞪他。<br/>苏万早就看傻了，他也是个男人，可是自己的医仙哥哥在面前春情大发，又急又羞面红耳赤，竟不知道怎么办。<br/>殷剑还想起来赶他，结果手脚都酸软无力，好不容易挣扎着撑起来，小腹又是一团火烧上来，软软地摔回榻上。</p><p>“哟，殷兄这是……”<br/>另一个声音从窗口传过来，话音刚落的同时，人也落进来了。<br/>不对，这分明是同一个人的声音，只是语气不同罢了。</p><p>“你……！给我…滚出去！”<br/>平时骂人如连珠箭一样的巧舌忙着堵自己呼之欲出的轻吟，一时间吐不出什么骂人的字眼，只知道让人出去。<br/>御冥夜一开始只是听着情况不对，担心地想来看看情况，谁知道是这样一幅春色。</p><p>被那烧得绯红的桃花眼略带娇怒地一瞪，竟然感受不到丝毫的怒气，只觉得倒像个不带尖刺的勾子一样，不伤人，却挠得心痒。<br/>殷剑还想再骂他几句，一个不留神，泄出一声嘤咛。<br/>御冥夜听得心头一颤<br/>“既然殷兄如此痛苦，不如让在下…帮帮你？”<br/>“帮我？你不如杀了我！”</p><p>“我怎舍得杀你……”<br/>“毕竟…光是看着你的表情，我就能硬起来……”</p><p>被这登徒子毫不掩饰的下流语音气了个半死，殷剑看着他绕过一边茫然无措的苏万，向自己走过来。<br/>“做甚！下三滥的玩意！”<br/>御冥夜不顾他的眼神和嘴炮，坐在了床边，手掌轻轻在他的小腿摸了一把。<br/>殷剑要踢他，御冥夜丝毫不躲，结果还没踢到人，那带着软绵绵的怒气的小腿就缓下势来，被人一把握住脚踝架在小臂上。<br/>双腿被拉开，腿间硬挺的一团隔着布料显露在眼前。<br/>殷剑大惊，还想再挣扎，自己的物什就被摸了一把。<br/>“嗯～”<br/>软糯的呻吟一时间没有忍住，从鼻腔里发出来。</p><p>被自己沾染情欲的声音吓了一跳，也清醒了几分，又欲挣脱眼前男人的制约。<br/>还没动几下，就被原样按回了榻上，被烧得无力的手脚御冥夜两只手就轻松制住，顺势翻身上来，一条腿卡在了他两腿中间。</p><p>“你..放开！”<br/>明知道对方不可能放开，他还下意识地拒绝，下一秒就被咬住了唇。</p><p>“放开？”</p><p>“一会你就会求着我干你了。”</p><p>殷剑被咬得一痛，睁眼看见身上的人正在上方不到三寸的距离俯视着他，说话时薄唇上一颗棕色的痣随着嘴唇的开合微微移动，吸去了他的视线，待回过神来，自己也咬了上去。<br/>御冥夜惊讶地挑了挑眉，随即更加放肆地在他身上摩挲。<br/>“殷兄是想咬我……还是想吻我呢？”</p><p>可能是被身上这个登徒子迷昏了头也可能是药效，殷大夫竟一时也懵了，不知道自己刚才为什么要咬上去。<br/>“当……当然是咬你！”</p><p>“你咬疼我了，我要惩罚你……”<br/>御冥夜睨了旁边的苏万一眼，苏万愣愣地看着眼前即将上演的活春宫，才终于反应过来自己的不合适。<br/>“我……我这就走！”<br/>苏万逃向门口，手刚放到门边准备出去，<br/>“回来！”<br/>御冥夜喊了一声。<br/>苏万停住，投过去一个迷惑的眼神。<br/>“过来！”<br/>又喊了一声，还拍了拍榻。</p><p>“你！你要做什么！”<br/>殷剑吓得脸色都变了，平时的暴躁冷淡此刻被这个男人搅得乱了方寸。<br/>苏万战战兢兢地走过来，看着被压在下面的医仙哥哥，脸红了个透。</p><p>“过来！给你开开荤！”<br/>御冥夜抓着苏万的手，往被压得死死的殷剑身上摸去。<br/>苏万想抽手回去，可是不太敢，他有点怕这个男人，他想继续，又怕医仙哥哥起来后会赶他走。<br/>御冥夜感觉到这只手有一点抗拒，但是还是乖乖地被自己带进了身下人的衣摆，一上一下隔着亵裤摸着殷剑的大腿。<br/>殷剑的手被按在头顶，药效让他挣不开，下半身直接被男人用双腿跪坐在身下，更是动弹不得。</p><p>苏万的手是抖的，先前从未做过这些事情，天天只忙着做五三，不像其他高中的男孩一样青春期干柴烈火，现在被强迫着做这种事，不知道心里是什么滋味，表情挣扎地跟着抓着自己手腕的那只手，上下摩挲。<br/>随着自己手的动作，被摸的那个人也发出断断续续的呻吟，手滑到大腿根内侧的时候，就听到“嗯啊..”一声，从手掌下的躯体传来。<br/>摸着摸着，不知道是被医仙哥哥叫的，还是男人的本性掩盖不住了，自己的下体竟然也有抬头的趋势，苏万一紧张，手缩了回来。<br/>御冥夜很嫌弃地白了苏万一眼，“没用的东西，我来。”<br/>修长手指一点一点挑开衣带，泛起潮红的躯体逐渐暴露在身下，瘦得皮包骨的胯骨硌得御冥夜大腿一阵疼，他不满地往殷剑的臀侧拍了一掌。<br/>“啊！”<br/>短促的一声娇喘，随即愤怒地反应过来，一阵羞骂劈头盖脸“混账！居然敢打我！……疯子……”<br/>骂声戛然而止，像是被攥住了喉咙。<br/>但御冥夜攥住的不是他的喉咙，是自己硬涨的下体。<br/>手指包裹在上面，轻轻划过着每一条微凸的青筋，套弄了几下，身下的人就软得毫无反抗的力量了。<br/>殷剑被撸得爽，却不愿意叫出声，咬着下唇红着眼圈瞪他，苏万旁观了一会，自己竟然觉得有点难耐，双手赶紧捂上自己顶起衣服下摆的下体。<br/>“愣着干什么啊？脱裤子啊？”<br/>御冥夜一个巴掌拍上他后脑勺。<br/>“啊……？”<br/>“啊什么啊，让你脱裤子！”<br/>御冥夜真想扒开这个人的脑袋看看里面究竟装的是不是佛经，都这个样子了居然还没有一点生理冲动。<br/>苏万扭扭捏捏地褪了底裤，却羞赧得不愿意转过来。<br/>御冥夜恼了，一把把人扯到榻边上坐着，让他的下体凑近闫大夫的脸颊。<br/>手上一边握着他下体快速撸动，一边拉着苏万把自己的下面往他嘴里送。<br/>苏万当即就要哭了<br/>“不行……那里脏！医仙哥哥会难受……唔～”<br/>殷剑到了爆发的边缘，一阵口干舌燥，忍不住伸出舌头舔了几圈，无意间划过凑在脸边的龟头，刺激得苏万呻吟了一声。<br/>尝到了被舔的甜头，苏万终于有了一点主动的意识，把自己往他嘴边戳。<br/>殷剑射出来的一瞬间，咬住下唇的贝齿也骤然松开，张大口喊出声来，苏万顺势就把自己卡了一个头部进去。<br/>“唔……！”<br/>男人下体的腥臊味在口中弥漫开来，恶心得他一阵反胃，想一口下去咬得他断子绝孙，可抬眼就对上苏万委屈隐忍的眸子，一股莫名的心软涌上来，阻止他再往里进的嘴渐渐张大。<br/>只是进去了一个头部，口腔的温软湿热就舒服得苏万仰起了头，现在感到齿关的松懈，便一个挺腰抵到了他的嗓子眼。<br/>被这一顶差点没闭过气去，殷剑后悔了，刚才就应该给他咬得断子绝孙才好。<br/>苏万好像也知道自己做错了，让医仙哥哥难受了，立刻心疼地手忙脚乱去捧他的脸</p><p>“医仙哥哥…对不起……我不是故意的……对不起……”<br/>道着歉，自己的眼眶还慢慢红起来，好像被欺负的是他一样。<br/>殷剑说不出话，盯着两张一模一样的脸在心里把他们祖宗十八代都骂了一遍。</p><p>苏万还扁着嘴，抵在深处不敢动。<br/>他突然发现一个恐怖的事情，这两个人分明就是完全一样，连嘴唇上的痣都在同一个位置。<br/>还没来得及细想，自己的身体就又被侵略，一根手指捅了进来。<br/>想叫，叫不出声，整个口腔都被撑得满满的，好在苏万还是个雏儿，只是放在里面没敢动作。<br/>御冥夜钳着他的手给他扩张，一点也不着急，手指细细地在体内探寻，好像要把这个人的一切敏感点都摸透。<br/>滑溜溜的肠道崩得很紧，有意无意地收缩似乎是在逃避手指的入侵。<br/>御冥夜勾着指尖，轻轻一挑就把那微倔的肠道撩了个猝不及防，软下身来。</p><p>小舌动弹了几下，轻轻擦过口中另一根巨物的柱身。<br/>触电般的快感从阳根传到大脑，苏万舒服得轻吟了一声，不由自主开始缓缓顶撞起来。<br/>被突如其来的戳弄痒得下半身一阵酥麻酸软，热热的液体被手指带出体外，</p><p>“啊……！”下身被狠狠地打开然后撕裂，殷剑下意识咬牙，却扎在了口中的肉棒上，疼的苏万差点晕过去。<br/>“医仙哥哥……疼……”<br/>苏万痛呼，委屈地一扁嘴，像个小孩子一样就要哭起来。<br/>“呜……疼……不做了～”<br/>殷剑立刻松开牙关，下意识地安抚着去舔了两口，尝到龟头溢出的滑液的滋味，又猛然反应过来，表情变得复杂，自己竟然在他的身下做这档子舔人下体的事。<br/>下面痛得厉害，还被男子的性器插着嘴，自己无从可发泄疼痛，又耻得让自己都觉得可怜。<br/>腰肢挣动一下，一串泪花砸在枕头上。</p><p>“啊……医仙哥哥你别哭啊……对不起……你就帮我舔舔吧……”<br/>苏万被他含出了情欲，终于知道求欢了，却小心翼翼地委屈地央求，好像不帮他就是自己亏待了这个人一样。<br/>另一个盯着和他一模一样但带着英气的脸，也挺着粗大的孽根在另一个小口抽插。<br/>前后一起动，两种感觉同时袭来，他都不知道自己该注意哪里，苏万不由自主地把手摸向他的后脑，带着他往自己性器上撞，明明只有四只手在身上抚摸，可身体敏感得就像千万只手在捉弄着自己。<br/>殷剑的意识被分散，一缕想去注意身后被侵入的异样，然而被一记抽插顶得碎散开来，另一缕想去注意这个插在自己嘴里还哭哭啼啼的小屁孩却也被一个深喉顶得差点呕出声来。</p><p>前后两根大东西一起在两个小口里顶撞，让他生出了一种自己是个糖葫芦上的山楂的错觉，被长长的棍子前后穿刺。<br/>桃红色的衣带绑缚住手腕，被剧烈的动作和挣扎弄得绞在一起，最终“嗤”的一声，不怎么粗的衣带不堪重负，硬生生给扯断开来。<br/>“混账！我这衣裳还如何穿！？……呜～”</p><p>他向后躲开，把苏万的性器吐出去，刚骂完又被填了回去。<br/>因为苏万忍不住了，再插回去的时候全凭本能，挺动着腰往里送，最后射到了他的嗓子眼上。<br/>殷剑被狠狠呛了一下，下意识地吞了，苏万还眼泪汪汪地过来捧他的脸。<br/>“对不起…医仙哥哥我忍不住……”</p><p>御冥夜瞧着这少年这么快就失了精关，想来从未经历过人事，白纸一张，便又唤他。<br/>“小孩，想进来试试吗？”<br/>“啊……我……”<br/>苏万仿佛见到了什么可怕的东西一样，连连往后退了两步。<br/>殷剑没有在意他们俩在说什么，他已经在这样的体位下得了趣，虽然被呛得难受，但下面被插得舒坦，竟然还喜欢起了这样的运动。<br/>谁知那玩意却撤了出去。<br/>被撑开的后穴立刻空虚地收缩起来<br/>“唔……”<br/>得到解放的口腔一时没反应过来自己能发声了，长大了嘴发出暗哑的央求。<br/>“啊……进来……”<br/>御冥夜欣赏着他这幅饥渴的模样，对站在一边的苏万发出了邀请。<br/>“可想试试？”<br/>苏万看得心神大乱，想逃开，又发现自己移不开眼，又急又羞得要哭出来。<br/>“呜……我不做……我要做五三……”<br/>才射过的下身却缓缓抬头了。</p><p>御冥夜懒得去纠结什么听不懂的五三，把殷剑抱在怀里，从他身后掰开他的大腿，手指揉捏着他的大腿根，朝向苏万。<br/>殷剑被情欲折磨得意识混乱，也不管自己是在什么一个情况下，朝着对面的人就伸出双臂，露出来的小穴含着水收缩，被插得发红发肿却还想再被欺负狠一点。<br/>苏万心一横，抹了把眼泪戳了进去。</p><p>进去的一瞬间，对两人都是一种极大的快感冲击。<br/>被软滑的肠肉吸裹住敏感的下体，苏万也忍不住闷哼一声，自觉开始抽插，那下面的小嘴似乎被饿着了，不知羞地往里吃着粗长的性器，好像连卵丸也要一起吸进去。<br/>御冥夜在殷剑身后托着他的臀，腾出一只手掰过他的脸颊来和他接吻，殷剑迷迷糊糊睁开眼，两张相同的脸都离自己极近，在迷人的快感中他生出一种幻觉。<br/>明明是两张一模一样的脸，性子却差了十万八千里，一个又傻又软，一个流氓老练。这样相同的两张脸同时挺着两个大家伙进进出出，殷剑觉得自己是在被同一个人操，又明明是被两个人操。</p><p>身体从指尖软到了脚尖，若不是御冥夜抱着他，他大概已经瘫到榻上了，御冥夜把快要从腿上滑下去的他提起来一点，另一个性器抵了过来。<br/>“！！！”<br/>殷剑猛地反应过来他要干什么，两根玩意进来自己会痛死的！<br/>他抗拒地扭开身子，腰身酸软无力又狠狠摔了回去，另一根东西就抵在身后。<br/>御冥夜堵住他的嘴唇，两指从交合处挤进去，撑开一条小缝。<br/>肠肉被肏得酥软，两种指进去虽有些费力，却不至于伤着他。<br/>再进去一个阳根必然是会痛的，御冥夜忍了忍，两根手指在里面撑了几圈，才换上自己的孽根。<br/>“殷兄，忍着点……”<br/>胯下用力，他把自己也送了进去。<br/>两根尺寸不小的器官就这么插在了体内，殷剑感到本来爽得要死的后穴一阵难以忍受的剧烈胀痛。<br/>“啊……你出去……痛……啊！”<br/>御冥夜强行捂住他的嘴，试着轻轻抽插了几下，感觉不那么困难的时候，才深顶进去。<br/>捂着殷剑的嘴的手渐渐松开，同时示意苏万继续动作。<br/>他和苏万像商量好的一样，一个抽出，一个就顶入，连续不断地顶到肠道深处那个能让他爽得哭的地方。<br/>“啊…啊…啊～”<br/>一开始殷剑还因为没有适应的疼痛，叫声略显凄惨，可没过一会，就浪起来了，尾音上挑的调儿一波三折，在两根东西快速的进出中，发出呻吟的频率也越来越快。<br/>殷剑残余的一点意思在提醒着他，自己被两个长得一模一样的男子同时插着，还插得爽极了，可是连续的快感毫不客气地驱赶开这一丝不合时宜的想法，强行占据他的大脑，控制他的叫声和动作。<br/>眼泪不知道什么时候又被肏出来，一颗一颗往下滚，蒙上水雾的眼睛不自知地勾引着苏万，又险些泄了精。<br/>软成一滩水的腰不知道哪里来的力气，配合地用力往下坐着。<br/>殷剑不要命了似的把自己往上面撞，直撞得两股发麻，流出的水都撞得水花飞溅，啪啪作响，他好像是一朵浪花把自己往岩石上拍，一浪下去拍得意识彻底粉碎。<br/>高潮的一瞬间，他哭着发出一声长吟，一大股粘稠浑浊的液体喷得高高的，有一滴还落到他自己的嘴角上。<br/>剧烈的收缩把两人一起激得射出来，两股滚烫的液体满满灌了一肠道。<br/>殷剑像脱水的鱼，明明身体累得几乎昏死过去，下面还不知疲倦欢快地吸着那两个巨大的柱体，液体挤从交合的缝隙渐渐渗出，温热的黏液浇在柱头上，烫得那孽根差点又硬起来。<br/>一起抽出来，被堵着的精液就一串流出来，穴口被撑得机乎合不上，留了一个一指宽的小口可怜兮兮地吐着浊液。</p><p>苏万初尝人事，自然是被刺激得不轻，御冥夜虽然不像他那么傻，但也用了好一会才从极致的愉悦中缓过来。<br/>殷剑伏在床上，大腿无意识地颤抖，那张用来骂人的嘴由于叫喊和喘息干裂开来。</p><p>被欺负得太狠了。</p><p>但还想再欺负一遍。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>